<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neither white nor black by NonaeMex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133727">Neither white nor black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex'>NonaeMex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, M/M, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry aveva agito d’istinto. Se fosse stato per via della collera o un semplice fatto di riflessi non poteva saperlo, erano state le sue gambe ad agire per conto loro.<br/>Aveva fatto un mostruoso balzo in avanti atterrando Malfoy.<br/>E Malfoy poteva anche essere un po’ più alto di lui ma Harry era decisamente più grosso, quindi aveva seriamente paura di avergli spezzato come minimo una costola...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neither white nor black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <strong>Neither white nor black</strong>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>“Si voltò di scatto ed estrasse la bacchetta. D’istinto Harry fece lo stesso. Il maleficio di Malfoy lo mancò di pochi centimetri, mandando in pezzi la lampada sulla parete accanto a lui; Harry si gettò di lato, pensò Levicorpus! e agitò la bacchetta, ma Malfoy bloccò la fattura e si preparò a scagliarne un’altra…” - Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Harry aveva agito d’istinto. Se fosse stato per via della collera o un semplice fatto di riflessi non poteva saperlo, erano state le sue gambe ad agire per conto loro.<br/>
<em>Aveva fatto un mostruoso balzo in avanti atterrando Malfoy.</em><br/>
E Malfoy poteva anche essere un po’ più alto di lui ma Harry era decisamente più grosso, quindi aveva seriamente paura di avergli spezzato come minimo una costola.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Il mondo si era rovesciato e ridotto al lurido pavimento gocciolante di umidità sotto i lavandini mezzi distrutti, Non c’era nessun rumore a parte quello delle tubature che gorgogliavano e il respiro palpitante di Malfoy sotto il suo peso.<br/>
<br/>
Harry non riusciva a smettere di fissare la bacchetta di Draco… era rotolata a mezzo metro di distanza. Fu dolorosamente consapevole della pressione del gomito di Draco contro le costole, seppe con una lucidità irreale quante goccioline di sudore imperlavano la sua pelle - ma era tutto.<br/>
La sua Bacchetta era rimasta ridicolmente levata.<br/>
Era la prima volta che <em>toccava</em> Malfoy.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Il pungo dell’anno prima non contava, quello che gli aveva sferrato alla fine del quinto anno.</em><br/>
Era la prima volta che Draco Malfoy assumeva il peso ed i contorni di un’essere umano vivo, reale.<br/>
<br/>
Sentiva l’odore delle sue lacrime. Avevano ripreso a scorrere. Fu un’altro dettaglio che lo annientò. Il petto di Draco diede in un sussulto morbido attraverso l’uniforme. Era caldo, pensò stupidamente Harry - ed aveva il naso appuntito e leggermente storto a sinistra.<br/>
<br/>
Era arrivato in quel bagno perché sperava di sorprenderlo e questo era accaduto, ma Draco era immobile, in lacrime, in compagnia di Mirtilla Malcontenta e piangeva.<br/>
<br/>
Adesso aveva ripreso e la cosa tragica era che non sembrava assolutamente badare a lui, anche se praticamente erano crollati sul pavimento l’uno sull’altro e probabilmente gli aveva fatto fuori qualche costola, Merlino<br/>
Harry avvertì minuscole, perfide punture di spillo nei punti in cui i loro corpi entravano in contatto - ed erano molti - ma questo non dipendeva da Draco. Il ragazzo non stava usando la sua magia per allontanarlo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Draco era crollato.</em><br/>
Non smetteva di piangere, il volto girato verso il muro per non avere nessun contatto con lui, Harry, e per tutti quei terrificanti attimi di tempo congelato ed abbandonato a se’ stesso, la mente di Harry si dibatté.<br/>
<em>Lasciarlo andare?<br/>
Cioé, rialzarsi.<br/>
Restare dov’era.<br/>
Andarsene subito invece, perché chiunque avrebbe potuto entrare dalla porta aperta di quel bagno in disuso.<br/>
Lottare con lui.</em><br/>
<em>Lo avrebbe sicuramente aggredito.<br/>
Non doveva lasciargli il tempo di recuperare la bacchetta…</em><br/>
<br/>
e prima che potesse rendersene conto, lo sentì muoversi.<br/>
<br/>
Nonostante si trattasse di Draco Malfoy e nonostante appena un secondo prima stesse pensando a come rispondere alla fattura che stava per scagliare, Harry balzò indietro alla velocità della luce.<br/>
Se ne pentì immediatamente: quando Draco fece per recuperare la bacchetta Harry si ritrovò con la mano intorno al suo braccio.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Lasciami.”</em><br/>
<br/>
Era la voce di Draco, come non l’aveva mai sentita. Esile, umida di lacrime.<br/>
<br/>
La sua mano aveva avvolto il braccio di Draco con una forza di cui Harry non si era reso conto. Doveva essere così perché era lì che Draco guardava. Prima che Harry potesse decidersi, Draco sollevò gli occhi pallidi nei suoi.<br/>
Aveva profonde occhiaie scure e iridi di un verde pallido che sfavillavano nel volto pallido come quello di un’annegato.<br/>
<br/>
Harry ebbe qualche istante appena per realizzare tutte queste cose - troppi pochi miseri istanti che sprecò miseramente, per ciò la mossa successiva di Draco lo colse del tutto impreparato.<br/>
Sentiva sapore di lacrime, salato, in bocca - cercò di tirarsi indietro ma la lingua d Draco gli dischiuse le labbra.<br/>
<br/>
Una parte del suo cervello registrava meccanicamente gli eventi, imitandosi a prenderne atto, l’altra si era dissolta in milioni di piccole punture di spillo.<br/>
Sentiva il calore di Draco avvolgerlo come spirali terribili - era la vicinanza con quello sconosciuto, erano le sue dita pallide e tremanti che raggiungevano sapientemente i bottoni della sua divisa ad aver sbriciolato la realtà.<br/>
<br/>
Prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Draco trovò la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni e la aprì, liberando qualcosa la cui presenza colpì Harry con l’impatto di un’esplosione.<br/>
<br/>
Harry vide - come a rallentatore - le labbra di Draco aprirsi in una strana mezza luna sogghignante e poi realizzò di essere mezzo sdraiato nel bel mezzo del bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta, <em>con metà scuola in procinto di uscire dalla penultima ora della giornata, l’uccello di fuori.</em><br/>
<br/>
L’uccello duro come il marmo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Era più alto di lui, Draco, ma leggero ( era stato un Cercatore…) o forse non opponeva resistenza. Si lasciò trascinare in un cubicolo - Harry richiuse con malagrazia la porta, che era una di quelle ancora in piedi. Draco si voltò dandogli le spalle, ancora senza bisogno del suo intervento, <em>Harry avanzò guidato dall’arco cieco della sua erezione, da quella spinta fondamentale e terribile alla vita che reagiva all’odore, al sapore di Draco, alla sua vista</em>. E Draco mostrava un’esperienza che quel fuoco terrificante alimentava, inaspettata: Si strappò di dosso la metà inferiore della divisa, offrendogli natiche di un biancore abbacinante, le braccia che avevano trovato l’unico punto pulito dello squallido muro. Il suo sguardo lo trafisse da sopra una spalla candida e Harry si buttò finalmente su di lui, quasi alla cieca.<br/>
<br/>
Le loro mani dissero tutto ciò che le bocche tacevano, Draco gli mostrò come renderlo possibile, gli mostrò come inumidire le dita e poi che cosa era possibile farne con sconvolgente disinvoltura. Harry gli aveva afferrato le natiche, tirando, separando, lasciando segni rosati sulla carne bianca. Voleva entrargli dentro, voleva farlo, Draco gli afferrò il pene eretto con la punta delle dita - qualcosa che rischiò di farlo venire immediatamente - e ne sistemò la punta sensibile esattamente dove voleva che fosse.<br/>
<br/>
Harry aveva agito d’istinto anche nel tappargli la bocca - fortunatamente lo fece nell’attimo in cui gli scivolava dentro.<br/>
Per lui era la prima volta, non c’erano mediazioni, non c’era sapienza, sprofondò completamente al primo colpo e Draco urlò contro il palmo della sua mano.<br/>
Per Draco non era la prima volta. Sopportò bene quella sua imperizia, Harry sentiva il suo sudore contro le dita, rendeva la pelle scivolosa, poi fu costretto a riabbassare il braccio ed ad assecondare Draco. Il ragazzo si sistemò la mano sul fianco, iniziò a contorcersi… Harry potè solo lasciarlo fare.<br/>
Conduceva lui - in tutto e per tutto, le braccia contro il bordo di piastrelle per andare incontro alle sue goffe spinte, e si dondolava.<br/>
Ma non era il termine esatto - Draco nn si contorceva, si muoveva intorno a lui sinuosamente, morbidamente, come una serpe per dirigere i suoi primi goffi movimenti, sapendo esattamente come mozzargli il respiro, ad ogni spinta le mani di Harry stringevano più forte i suoi fianchi pallidi - finché lo sentì, l’orgasmo.<br/>
Fece per spostarsi, Harry, ma Draco glielo impedì e smise all'improvviso di muoversi, azzerando completamente ogni distanza tra di loro.<br/>
<br/>
Harry sentì le ginocchia cedere all’improvviso. Fu solo grazie al muro che non crollò di nuovo a terra trascinando con se’ Draco.<br/>
<br/>
Rimasero così a lungo, due ragazzi fusi in un’unica realtà di respiri corti e muscoli che pian piano si rilassavano, due nemici eterni ridotti a ginocchia tremanti, ogni contrasto azzerato.<br/>
Il mondo, le cose, avevano perso i loro contorni.<br/>
<em>Niente era più solo bianco o solo nero.</em></span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>